Quand y en a plus, y en a encore !
by Anakin-san
Summary: Minis voire grands drabbles sans liens les uns avec les autres ! Genres, raitings et parirings variés.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Titre** : Une nouvelle inquiétante.

**Personnages** : Amérique/Alfred, Angleterre/Arthur.

**Genre** : humour.

Note : Je vous présente un petit recueil de drabbles que j'avais écrit depuis longtemps et qui était même déjà publié sur .

En tout cas bonne lecture !

P.S : Les meilleurs ne sont pas les premiers à mon humble avis^^

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle inquiétante<p>

* * *

><p>Amérique s'approcha lentement du bureau de l'anglais. La mine sombre, les yeux cachés par ses jolis cheveux blonds cuivrés. L'anglais releva la tête, séparant ses lèvres de la tasse de porcelaine dans laquelle il avait laissé infusé un «Darjeeling» de premier choix. Il eut du mal à avaler la délicieuse boisson chaude. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Que signifiait cette mine triste ? Lui si épanouis d'habitude... L'anglais commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Peut être... allait-il lui annoncer qu'il l'aimait ? Non, quelle horreur ! Son petit frère amoureux de lui ? Impossible ! Rien que de les imaginer s'embrasser, ( ce qui lui parut extrêmement compliqué à réaliser)il avait envie de vomir. Ou alors, était-ce sa déclaration d'indépendance ? Des gouttes de sueur commençait à perler sur son front. Calme-toi, la déclaration d'indépendance, ça, c'est déjà fait... Mais alors, qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ?<p>

- Angleterre... ?

Il avait toujours le tête baissée et il parlait d'une toute petite voix que le britannique avait du mal à reconnaître.

- Ou... oui ?

- Je... je...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire, bon sang ? L'anglais commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Il s'aperçut que l'américain rougissait, il rencontrait visiblement quelques petits problèmes pour s'exprimer. Enfin, il prit une bouffée d'air.

- J'ai... j'ai décidé de faire un régime.

L'anglais recracha tout le contenu de sa tasse. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages** : France/Francis, Liechtenstein/Lilly (?), Suisse/Vash.

**Genre** : Humour.

**Note** : La suite... inspirée moi aujourd'hui^^

* * *

><p>C'en était trop.<p>

* * *

><p>France se remémore un souvenir qu'il raconte à Liechtenstein.<p>

«Je me rappelle qu'on était parti visiter le Maroc avec Suisse. ( Allez savoir pourquoi...) Avant de repartir, on était entrer dans une petite boutique pour acheter des souvenirs.

Il me manquait dix centimes pour le cadeau d'Angleterre alors j'ai demandé à ton grand frère de me les prêter.

- Et ?

- Et bien à la place j'ai eu droit aux canons de son revolver sur ma tempe... Sur le coup on se serait plutôt cru en Israël...»

Et oui.. la radinerie des suisses est presque légendaire...

* * *

><p>C'est léger je sais...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Genre** : Humour, romance.

**Personnages/Pairings** : France, Amérique, Angleterre.

**Raiting** : K+/T

**Note** : Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je suis à fond pour le FrUK !

* * *

><p>Le dragueur piégé.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A cette époque, France, Angleterre, Canada et Amérique vivait dans la même maison en famille... <em>

Angleterre était en pleine discussion avec ses frères dans le salon. Ils discutaient fermement d'économie, de finances et de politiques tout en buvant du thé. Amérique était assis à côté de l'anglais, la tête entre les mains. Le pauvre s'ennuyait à mourir.

Juste au moment ou Arthur de pencha pour prendre un biscuit, l'américain aperçu France qui déambulait dans le couloir, en caleçon et les mains menottées... Il eu juste le temps de lui faire signe de s'éclipser en vitesse avant que le britannique ne relève la tête. Puis il demanda à se retirer quelques instants. Il rejoignit le français dans la salle de bain qui tentait d'ouvrir les menottes avec un tournevis, en vain... Quant il vit le jeune homme entrer dans la pièce, il tenta de cacher l'objet qui emprisonnait ses poignets mais celui-ci avait déjà tout compris.

Il le salua d'un air gêné.

- Ho, Amérique, bonjour chéri.. Je vais t'expliquer...

Celui-ci l'interrompit.

- Il n'y a rien a expliquer, je sais que tu aimes Angleterre par dessus-tout.

France hocha la tête.

- Par dessus-tout !

- Et... je commence à être très complice avec Canada... Je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien pour briser l'harmonie de notre foyer.

Il s'était rapproché de France.

- Ho, non, bien sûr que non !

- Et pour sauvegarder cette harmonie...

Il plaça un trousseau de clefs dans sa main.

- ...tu vas inviter Arthur à dîner demain soir. (Je m'occupe de la réservation) A huit heure, un guitariste s'approchera de votre table, demande-lui de jouer _under my thumb _des rolling stones. ( Mike Jagger met Arthy en ébullition).

- Mike Jagger, très bien...

- Bien ensuite, tu lui choisis le fondant au caramel, praliné au chocolat (Le chocolat c'est important, Arthur adore le chocolat !) Après tu l'embrasses, huit secondes, avec la langue ! Est ce que c'est clair ? Ha oui, après le dîner, tu le ramènes et tu lui fait l'amour après avoir avaler un tube d'aphrodisiaque. Des questions ?

- …

- Tiens.

Il lui tendit une feuille de papier.

- Je t'ai tout noté ou cas ou...

Puis il se pencha en avant et ajouta :

- Alors je suis toujours ton fils adoré ?

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Plus que jamais...

* * *

><p>le thème c'est que France a trompé Angleterre pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris...<p>

Comment ai-je pu écrire une horreur pareille ? Je vais me pendre, je reviens... [ à suivre]


End file.
